


25bucks

by daomo7



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, 一方最低17岁, 无披风AU, 暗示描写, 父母健在小少爷, 脱衣舞男杰罗姆, 血腥描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7
Summary: 二十五美元一次大腿舞，小少爷。





	25bucks

标题：25bucks  
原作：《哥谭》  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：布鲁斯/杰罗姆，瑟琳娜/布瑞吉特  
等级：R  
警告：无披风AU，父母健在小少爷，脱衣舞男杰罗姆；血腥描写；暗示描写；一方最低17岁  
To：刀与禁果  
摘要：二十五美元一次大腿舞，小少爷。

 

 

布鲁斯第二次见到杰罗姆的时候，对方的脸几乎被撕了下来。

字面意思上的。他不知被什么东西划破了半张脸，皮肉大刺刺地翻卷开来，露出其下深红色的肌肉组织，鲜血正顺着他捂住伤口的指缝往外流。

“借点钱吧，小少爷。我得去趟诊所。”破了相的年轻人堵在他面前喘息不稳地笑，昏黄的路灯灯光被遮在他高瘦的身后，配上他正捂着的鲜血淋漓的半张脸，后巷内这幕充满了典型的犯罪片元素。

实际上布鲁斯没被他吓到太久，反应过来的他抓住对方的手臂往巷口跑，强行拦下了一辆出租车，不顾他微弱的挣扎执意将他送往了哥谭市医院。

“不用这么麻烦。”对方并不怎么领情，捂着被划烂的脸颊口齿不清地哼哼道，“随便哪家地下诊所就好，倒瓶酒，再缝个几针就完事了。”

“听我的。”布鲁斯简单地说。

杰罗姆耸了耸肩：“好吧，听你的。不过我不会还你钱的。”

“我知道。”

车停下后布鲁斯多付了一笔车费为沾血的座椅，然后拉着杰罗姆冲去了急诊室。

直到站在诊室外看着对方被隔绝在门内，布鲁斯才意识到自己微微打颤的双手手心里满是冷汗。

这究竟是怎么回事？他刚想起来自己还没有问。

他决定等对方出来后再说。

 

“那家伙好像脑子有什么毛病，他坚持认为我是始乱终弃。去他的，把我说得像只小狗一样。”

“你做了什么？”坐在他病床旁的布鲁斯安静地问。

冲天花板比划的杰罗姆斜瞥着扫视他，没怎么转动脑袋，鉴于那半边脸缠着绷带：“为什么诘问我，小少爷？是什么让你觉得我不是受害者？”

“你和他上床了？”布鲁斯继续抛出猜测。

这换来杰罗姆的一声嗤笑：“那家伙出不起这么多钱。”

“那就是你和他妹妹上床了。”

杰罗姆不吭气了，从突起的腮帮来看他的舌头似乎在口腔里扫动了一圈，然后他又开了口：“不管怎么样，我认为这一点也不公平。好吧，好吧，我是活该，但他不能未经允许划破我的脸。我是靠这张脸吃饭的。”

“我以为你是靠跳舞。”

 

_布鲁斯第一次见到杰罗姆的时候，就是在舞池里。他一向不喜欢这种乱七八糟的地方，但他是布鲁斯·韦恩，父母健在但没空管束他的纨绔子弟，此外，偶尔气气阿尔弗雷德还是挺让他开心的。_

_但是随即而来的男人们的搭讪便让他意识到偷溜出家门的自己来错了地方。这里是gay club。不，他虽然不排斥他人的性取向，但这不意味着他乐意应付不怀好意的纠缠。_

_有条胳膊忽然从身后勾住了他的手臂，直接将他带离那儿，留下男人失望的嘘声。布鲁斯被踉跄着倒退拽走，几步后才转过身勉强看清那个红头发的背影。_

_“你想做什么？”_

_“我以为我在拯救一个可怜的小直男脱离魔掌。”对方将他拽到相对清静的吧台一角才松开了手，转身居高临下望着他，“除非我走眼打扰你们了，乖宝宝，否则你最好还是对我说声谢谢。”_

_“……谢谢。”_

_“不客气。”对方的指关节灵活地敲了几下桌面，“作为回报，请我喝杯酒？”_

_瞥见他错愕的眼神，红头发的年轻人哼笑一声，唇缝里露出的牙齿一闪而过：“第一堂课，没人会免费帮你忙。”_

_“第二堂课是什么？”乖乖摸出钱包的布鲁斯顺口问。_

_“威士忌。”他冲酒保开口，转过头来一笑，“你会知道的。”_

_黯淡的灯光下那个眨眼似乎是错觉，至少当时布鲁斯以为。_

 

“那是我的梦想。”杰罗姆严肃声明，“我十岁的时候，叔叔第一次带我去脱衣舞俱乐部，我就爱上了那里。”

“这只能意味着你叔叔是个混蛋。”

“短寿的混蛋，”杰罗姆一摊手，“愿他安息。话又说回来，你在生什么气，小少爷？有毁容可能性的人是我。”

“我没在生气。”

“是，你在，还记得我说过的吗，你有多好猜？”

 

_他确实说过他太容易被看透之类的话，就在第一次见面的时候。_

_“小少爷。”_

_“别那么叫我。”_

_“可你的确是有钱人家的孩子，从你的坐姿就能看出来。我以为这么叫能让你更放松些。除非你告诉我你的名字。”_

_“你叫什么？”_

_“杰罗姆。”_

_“这是你的真名吗？还是艺名？”_

_“嗯哼。”对方从鼻子里应了一声，对这个选择性疑问句不承认哪个也不否认哪个，“轮到你了，小少爷。”_

_布鲁斯犹豫了片刻，最终叛逆心起，学着他的轻松语气抛出了自己的真名：“布鲁斯。”_

_自称杰罗姆的年轻人肘部撑在桌面上，单手抓着自己的脸，自眉下打量着他。那种眼神让布鲁斯有些开始后悔，不该这么轻易泄露自己的名字。_

_“无所谓。”杰罗姆却突然一笑，“我就当你说的是真的，布鲁——西。”_

 

“那么换个工作怎么样？”布鲁斯岔开了话题。

“如果你要我回去继承我老妈马戏团的那套，你不如让我去表演脱口秀。说真的，我觉得我的喜剧天赋更多一些，你觉得呢？”

“我不知道。”

“我给你讲个笑话试试？”杰罗姆舔着嘴唇想了想，“关于失业工人的笑话一点也不好笑，他们只是不工作而已。”

布鲁斯面色忧虑地，深深地，叹了口气。

老实说，他的喜剧天赋着实比不上他的大腿舞。

 

_“大腿舞？”布鲁斯愣住了。_

_“是啊，就是我的工作。二十五美元一次。”_

_“我以为……”_

_“以为什么？我是这里的招待生？”_

_“你是……”_

_“没错，我是脱衣舞男。”_

_布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨。浓密的睫毛下那双漂亮的棕色眼珠有些慌乱。_

_杰罗姆倒是被他的反应逗乐了，或者准确来说，似笑非笑地咧着嘴角：“怎么了，小少爷，没听说过脱衣舞吗？”_

_“不、只是……”布鲁斯寻找着措辞，“我不知道男性也可以做这个……”_

_“唔，那么今天你可以见识了。”杰罗姆偏过头瞥着吧台上的空酒杯，鼻腔里有节奏地轻声哼着什么。_

_他在算酒钱。布鲁斯意识到这点时对方已经站起了身，拉开了那件橘红色的外套，露出了里面的黑色紧身工字背心。_

_“正好，二十五美元。”他抬起一条腿，跪在本能想往后躲开的布鲁斯的膝盖上，凑近了嘴唇贴在男生的耳边，“好好享受，布鲁西……”_

_拖长的尾音间隙是松手时外套落地的声音。_

“你为我工作怎么样？”

“我为你讲笑话？”

“不……实际上，忘了这个吧。一定还有其他路子。”

“真伤心。”杰罗姆撇了撇嘴，“那为你跳舞怎么样？”

“……不。”

斜睨着他的红脑袋咧开了白牙。

“你犹豫了。”

 

_布鲁斯犹豫于是否该直接伸手把爬到自己腿上的对方推下去。老天，这太近了。他能闻到杰罗姆呼吸中的淡淡酒气，以及感受到裸露的手臂隔着自己衣服布料的温热体温。_

_对方则以他的局促为乐，显然地。手背顺着脸颊虚空抚过，迫使他扬起下巴。另一只手贴在他起伏稍显急促的胸口上。昏暗的光线下他看见杰罗姆眯起眼睛略歪过头，那家伙不笑的时候脸上的表情就像猫一样，疏离又冷淡。虽然他下一刻的举动是凑到了自己的颈侧，不知在嗅什么。这让他更加像猫了。_

_“你该学着放松些，布鲁西。”热气洒在他耳畔。_

_随即对方开始贴着他的身体滑上滑下，未被黑色布料包裹的皮肤即使在如此黯淡的环境里也白得发亮。布鲁斯下意识想要躲避，但跪在他腿上的膝盖却将他钉在了吧台椅子上，只能任由怀里躯体自上而下如是重复而挑逗的扭动。_

_他说什么来着，放松吧，布鲁斯，既然你只能如此了。_

 

“你好好休息。”布鲁斯从病床边起身，“我稍后再来看你。”

“希望别再让我等上三个月。”杰罗姆高扬起一只手挥了挥，然后又比成开枪的手势。

布鲁斯看了看他，什么也没说，只是关上了病房门然后离开了。

 

_三个月前的临别那幕说实话他已经印象模糊了，实际上，他连杰罗姆是怎么从他身上下来的都记不清了。他只记得对方的吐息火热混着酒气，抵着自己的身躯紧贴而带有一定重量，赤裸皮肤上的淡淡汗水味道和着不知名的香水，幸好并不刺鼻。他眨了眨眼睛，光线依旧昏暗，但对方戏谑的表情近在咫尺不容忽视。耳边除了对方喉间刻意的呼噜声，就是舞池那段嘈杂的音乐。_

_Boy, let's not talk too much_   
_Grab on my waist and put that body on me_   
_Come on now, follow my lead_   
_Come—come on now, follow my lead_

_当那具躯体终于从他身上离开时布鲁斯仍脊背僵直，险些从无背的吧椅上翻折下去的角度。_

_“你怎么了，小少爷？”发觉他的不对劲的杰罗姆凑到他面前，笑得却让人清楚他在明知故问。_

_布鲁斯的视线移到那双得意的眼睛上，少年小巧的喉结上下滑动，他咽了口唾沫，低声开口。_

_“我硬了。”_

_三个月前的离别那幕他真的印象模糊了，他随后的记忆是对方牵着他的手迈向洗手间的一路跌撞，以及一张吞没了他的火热的嘴。_

 

第二次见到杰罗姆是三个月后，他理清了思绪再次回到那里，结果却撞见了满脸是血的对方。

他把对方送去医院，垫付了医药费，第二天却发现病床上空无一人。甚至护士也说不清伤者是什么时候偷溜出院的。

布鲁斯在空荡荡的病房前站了一会儿，临走前把掺着玫瑰的花束扔到了垃圾桶里。

 

“嗨，布鲁斯。”他的童年玩伴，现在已经出落成了大姑娘的瑟琳娜打着招呼走过来。

“瑟琳娜。”他起身迎对方入座，“见到你真高兴。”

“你高兴是因为我终于带着消息来见你了。”

布鲁斯笑了笑，没反驳。在寻人方面她一向比自己更擅长。

“喝点什么吗？”

“不了，等一下我还要接布瑞吉特下班。”

她说的是她的女伴，七年前她帮后者逃出了那个充斥着暴力与混蛋兄长的原生家庭——布鲁斯对此出了份力，看在朋友的份上——，现在那姑娘正在某处餐馆打工。工资不高，所幸生活安全而稳定。

“筹办婚礼的需要随时找我。”他说得真心实意。

“等段时间再说吧。”瑟琳娜摆摆手，“我还在训练她的鸽子准备给她个惊喜。说到这个，我找到你的男朋友了。”

“他还不是。不过快了。”

女孩撇了撇嘴，一个漂亮而熟悉的白眼：“真有说服力，如果你能收收脸上的笑。”

布鲁斯低头掩饰性地咳了一声，不过嘴角的笑容反而在看到瑟琳娜推来的写着地址的纸条时愈发扩大。

 

第二次见到杰罗姆隔了三个月，不过第三次见到他则隔了两年。

地下拳馆人声鼎沸，这里充斥着亢奋的欢呼与肉体的碰撞声。布鲁斯皱紧了眉头，他一向不喜欢这种嘈杂的地方，会震得他耳朵疼。

人群里突然又爆发一波喧闹。布鲁斯干脆抿紧了嘴唇，强行从人与人的缝隙中挤了进去。

“跟我过来。”他抓住了获胜的拳手的胳膊，不顾掌心里的滑腻触感，试图将他带离人圈。

自太阳穴到下巴处留有一长道疤痕——很淡，但仔细看还是能看出来——的红头发拳手挣脱开他的手，敌意又满怀疑虑地盯着他。

布鲁斯等着，等着对方逐渐放松了眉眼，咧开露着雪白牙齿的笑。

“布鲁西！”

“杰罗姆。”他点点头，“你跑什么？”

那张漂亮的脸垮了下来：“至于吗，老兄，你是来讨债的？”

布鲁斯再次将他拽离已散开寻往下一处围观场地的人群，这次对方没挣扎。

“地下拳手？这就是你的新工作？”来到相对清静的吧台前的他松开手。

“而且我很受欢迎。”红脑袋张开胳膊炫耀似地举了举，布鲁斯的视线扫过他赤裸的上身，然后又离开直视他的眼睛。

“为什么从医院溜走？”

“我还不起你的钱。”

“换个借口——我之前说过了不需要你还。”

“你说过吗？”杰罗姆装模作样地偏过头，“好吧你似乎是说过。所以，没了债务关系，你还来找我做什么？”

“我喜欢你。”布鲁斯直截了当地说。

杰罗姆眨了眨眼睛，然后开口：“我知道。好多人喜欢我，我说了，我很受欢迎。”

“我想和你交往。”布鲁斯继续道。

“伙计，”这下他是真的笑出了声，“你知道你在说什么吗？”

“这是两年前我就想对你说的话。现在我仍旧坚持。”

“等等，小少爷，让我想想。”他用拳击手套抵着额头，然后嫌碍事又把这东西拆了丢开，改为直接用手捧着额头，“可你为什么喜欢我，就因为我们在酒吧有过一次？”

“我不知道更多。”布鲁斯摇头承认，“但我明白你给我的感觉……和别人都不一样。我起初是想找到你重新确认，但随着时间过去，我越来越感觉到你的确是特殊的。”

对方深叹口气，仰头朝天花板翻了个白眼：“杰罗姆，杰罗姆，瞧，这就是你招惹了一个小直男的下场，好样的。不过说真的，布鲁西，你有没有想过这只是因为什么、见鬼的雏鸟情结？”

“我不是。”布鲁斯平静坦述，“我甚至和两个女孩同时上过床。我是个标准且按部就班的公子哥儿，阅人无数。在遇到你之前。”

杰罗姆重新而缓慢地打量了他一番：“印象深刻。我还记得我第一次见到你，你甚至才到我的胸口。——你成年了吗，话说？”

“我今年二十岁了。”

“今年？”杰罗姆思索了一番，“如果我没记错，今天才一月十四号。”

“我是二月份生日，所以也快了。”

“我不关心。”

“那么你关心下个月的十四号你会和我一起过吗？”

沉默了片刻后，杰罗姆塌下肩膀，咧开嘴低笑出声：“你总是对一切都自认为在掌控之中吗？”

“我们可以试试看。”

“唔。”红发的年轻人挑起一边眉毛，“我们走着瞧吧。”

布鲁斯向他伸出手，后者予以回握。从地下拳场的后门离开，布鲁斯带着自己的男友上了早已等候多时的汽车。从今以后的交往过程会充满了未知的麻烦与波折，他清楚，但他确信自己不会再隔上很久才能见到对方一面了。

“有件事你得告诉我。”

“什么？”

“你是怎么长得比我还高的？”

 

END


End file.
